Segunda oportunidad
by Nyu-enaiviV
Summary: Oneshot. Una mujer es la que da la oportunidad de vivir a un ser, su hijo. Pero una verdadera madre otorga una segunda oportunidad de vivir, aun cuando no puede asegurar de que eso en verdad suceda.


**Hola, feliz día de la madres. Espero les guste y gracias por entrar a leerla. Ya saben si les gusto, dejen su comentario.**

* * *

—No es imposible... Y él lo sabe. —dijo la Adivina con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—¿Quién? —preguntó confundido el pavo real

En ese momento el jefe lobo llega a toda prisa, subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Lord Shen, vi un panda! —exclamó él, para después caer al suelo.

—Ya no hay más pandas. —siguió Shen mientras estaba sobre su soldado.

—Aun con su pobre vista. —la cabra hizo contacto con su bastón y el lugar donde solía haber un ojo en el lobo. —Él puede ver la verdad. Dime, ¿por qué tú no puedes verla?

—Encuentra a ese panda, y tráelo ante mí. —ordenó el ave.

—¡Sí, señor! —se levantó el jefe.

—Un panda está vivo, eso no te da la razón.

—Tienes razón, tener la razón me da la razón. —siguió la cabra. —"Después de todo, tú hiciste que el destino siguiera cómo debía ser."

* * *

Veinticinco años antes.

—¡Llévate a nuestro hijo! —un panda gritó. —¡Váyanse lejos! ¡Ahora!

La panda, con su cachorro en brazos, comenzó a correr, haciendo que el pequeño soltara su muñeco de trapo mientras seguía con su llanto.

Pasaban las horas lentamente, los lobos que los perseguían se acercaban cada vez más; ya no había más pandas a su alrededor. Algunos eran conocidos muy allegados o sólo vecinos, pero todos eran caras conocidas para ella. Caras que posiblemente ya no volvería a ver.

Exhausta por el recorrido, con el único fin de que su pequeño siguiese con vida.

Su paso ya era lento, y arrastraba los pies. El gélido viento golpeaba ligeramente su rostro y el del menor, dejando una sensación de entumecimiento por tanta exposición a esas ventiscas.

Ahora, ya completamente agotada, vio a su bebé y sonrió para brindarle un poco de calma. Y funcionó, haciendo que ella se relajara un poco. Ya que no solamente su vida estaba en peligro, sino que también la de su hijo. No tenía la seguridad de que su esposo siguiese vivo, por lo que no podía rendirse. Debía vivir por los tres.

En ese momento, ella escuchó como las ramas se rompían por la pisadas de los lobos que se aproximaban.

Dispuesta a huir nuevamente, empezó a moverse, sin embargo en ese momento sintió un punzante dolor en su costado izquierdo. Una herida provocada por la garra de uno de ellos. Y no sólo eso, ésta hizo un camino de gotas de sangre.

Ya no podía seguir. Por lo que decidió bajar para esconderse. Con la respiración entrecortada, abrazó a su hijo. Una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

Alzo la vista, había unas cajas de rábanos de los que ellos sembraban y cosechaban. Y sin dudarlo dos veces, colocó al cachorro en una de ellas.

En primera instancia, el panda pedía los brazos de su madre para que le continuará cargando.

Al ver esto, ella sonrió para tranquilizarle y puso una de sus mano en la carita de su cría; tratando de contener el llanto por lo que estaba a punto hacer.

El bebé hizo sonidos, los cuales mostraban que ya se encontraba calmado.

Su madre al ver que ya estaba un poco mejor, separó su mano de su hijo para después volver a subir.

Como era de esperarse el cachorro iba a comenzar a llorar. Y con todo el dolor en su corazón, se dispuso a seguir con su huida. Si seguía con vida, buscaría a su hijo; si no lo hacía, por lo menos estaría seguro hasta que alguien le encontrara y ayudase.

No tenía otra opción, mas que esperar a que lo menos inoportuno sucediese.

Ni siquiera llevaba más de diez metros lejos de su niño, cuando vio como dos lobos y ese blanco pavo real estaban demasiado cerca.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue levantar sus brazos para enfocar su atención en ella.

Y así fue, los tres la persiguieron hasta capturarla, lo que no tardó mucho.

—Miren. —habló con una imponente voz el ave de ojos carmesí. —Un poco más y no la hallamos con vida.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella, Lord Shen? —preguntó un lobo que tenía una reciente herida en su ojo izquierdo.

—Lo mismo que con los demás pandas. Pero, piensen bien como quieren acabar con la ultima que queda.

—¿La última? —preguntó la panda con voz temblorosa.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó con un tono de cinismo y felicidad. —Ya no queda nadie más...

Un estrepitoso llanto fue escuchado.

—O tal vez me encuentre equivocado. —continuó Shen mientras veía a su espada. —Traigan esa bola ruidosa.

—¡No! —se arrodilló la madre. —Hágame lo que le plazca, pero no le haga nada a él. —gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos. —Él es lo único que me queda... De él, de mi familia, de todo. —cogió el arma del pavo real y la dirigió a su cuello. —Adelante, hágalo.

—¿Con qué eso es el amor de una madre por su hijo? —preguntó en voz baja con un poco de confusión.

—Discúlpeme, señor. Yo no podría acabar con otro más. —comentó el jefe lobo.

—Menos yo, Lord Shen. —siguió el otro.

—Yo... —dudó Shen mientras escuchaba el llanto. —Vayan por... —respiró hondo y soltó un suspiro. —Supongo que este tiempo hará el trabajo, se escucha muy pequeño. —alejó el arma del cuello de la panda.

—¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! —ahora la panda puso su cabeza en la nieve. —Se lo agradezco, joven príncipe... Veo que aún hay un poco de lo que solía ser... Gracias. —eso fue lo último que dijo, con una gran sonrisa, antes de que Shen clavara la espada en su cuello.

La nieve comenzó a tornarse de color sangre, dejando al cuerpo inerte de la madre en esa mancha.

—Bien. Jefe lobo, hemos hecho nuestra labor aquí. Vámonos... Pero antes. —Shen sacó su espada del cuello de su más reciente víctima, para ahora matar al lobo que les acompañaba.

—Shen, ¿por qué... —el jefe no pudo acabar.

—Él hubiera dicho a todos lo que acaba de suceder, además mostré algo que no debí. Debilidad. Una vez mostrada, el respeto que te tienen se desvanece... Te recuerdo que tienes que llamarme Lord Shen. No Shen, ni mucho menos su alteza. Vámonos. Que hay un logro que celebrar en palacio.

—Como diga, Lord Shen. —comenzó a seguirle mientras volteaba en dirección a donde el llanto provenía, se detuvo. —Yo también, vi que todavía queda un poco de lo que usted fue, su alteza. —ahora vio al cuerpo de la panda. —Gracias, mujer... Y disculpa que tu cría no vaya a vivir.

—¿Qué estás esperando?

—Nada, mi Lord.

—Es increíble, ¿no?

—¿Qué cosa?

—El como una madre da la oportunidad de vivir a otro ser, sus hijos. Pero lo más increíble es ver cómo le da una segunda oportunidad, aun sabiendo que no durará.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Por supuesto, es sólo que me es extraño ver ese tipo de actitudes. Por lo menos ya he experimentado el temor de una madre de perder a su hijo. Fue interesante... No le digas a nadie de esto. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, por eso no te mate.

—Se lo agradezco. No se preocupe, después de todo ningún cachorro sobrevive solo a estas condiciones.

—Lo sé... Prepárate, porqué ahora no hay nada que impida mi triunfo. Ya no hay más guerreros de blanco y negro.

—"O al menos, eso fue lo que él pensó." —pensó la adivina mientras mordía la tela de la ropa de Shen.

—¡No te la comas! —encolerizado arrebató de la cabra el pedazo de tela, para después arreglarse y fingir que nada había pasado.

* * *

 **Vaya, no sabía si publicarla hoy. Pero no quería que se quedará ahí guardad o en el olvido. Es que este os en realidad pertenecía a una parte del fic que escribía de Shen, pero por cuestiones de que compartía similitudes con fics del mismo, opte por dejar de publicarla,Mara evitar problemas. Pero quería publicarla, mostrar un lado de Shen un poco más humano.**

 **bueno, espero les haya gustado. Feliz día de las Madres.**

 **nos leemos luego n.n**


End file.
